Two IFC (IFC Seoul)
Two IFC is a 29-story office building within International Finance Centre Seoul in Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul, South Korea. It is the shortest of 3 office towers within IFC Seoul. Beneath the building is a 3-story IFC Mall, and a 4-story underground carpark below that. Building Information *'Name:' Two IFC *'Type:' Office *'Location:' Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul, South Korea *'Year of completion:' 2012 *'Security level:' Very high. Except the bank that serves the mall and carpark, turnstiles are present in front of the elevator banks. (However, the turnstile leading to one of the low-rise elevators – dedicated for the healthcare center on floors 4 and 5 – is deactivated) *'Filming difficulty:' Low(carpark, and maybe one of the elevators in the low-rise bank), very high(all other elevators) Elevator Information * Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. Carpark There are 2 elevators serving the basement carpark and the mall. Unlike those at One IFC, these provide access to the mall only on L1. These also provide access to the conference center on floor 3. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Ds4 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 2m/s (400FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (1 car) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Door detector system: Unknown * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: P7, P6, P5, (L3), (L2), L1, GL, 3 Office Low Zone There are 3 elevators intended to service floors 3 through 8, though floor 3 is disabled in all of them. Due to a public healthcare center being located on floors 4 and 5, one of the elevators (the one equipped with wheelchair panel) have been set aside to exclusively serve those floors. The other two which service the offices on floors 6 through 8 require passage through turnstiles. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Ds4 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 2.5m/s (500FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (2 cars) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: GL, (3), 4, 5, (6), (7), (8) (1 car); GL, (3), (4), (5), 6, 7, 8 (2 cars) Office Middle Zone There are 6 elevators serving floors 8 through 19. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Ds4 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 3.5m/s (700FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (5 cars) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: GL, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 Office High Zone There are 5 elevators serving floors 19 through 29. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Di5 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons * Speed: 6m/s (1200FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Paraplegic (1 car), Passenger (4 cars) * Door type: Single slide centre opening * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: LCD screen * Serviced floors: GL, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 Fireman's / Freight Elevators There are 2 elevators for freight transportation and fire service during an event of emergency. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Di5 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 2500kg (5500lbs) / 33 persons (1 car), 34 persons (1 car) * Speed: 3.5m/s (700 FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's / Passenger-freight * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: P7, P6, P5, P4, L3, L2, L1, GL, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, P Executive Elevator There is an elevator for use of executives, which also doubles as a fireman's elevator in case of emergency. * Manufacturer: OTIS Elevator Korea * Model: Sigma Ds4 * Year of installation: 2011 * Capacity: 700kg (1500lbs) / 10 persons * Speed: 3.5m/s (700FPM) * Drive type: Gearless traction * Motor: Traction VVVF * Scenic windows: None * Status: In service * Usage: Fireman's * Door type: Unknown * Exterior door system: Automatic * Interior door system: Automatic * Car floor indicator type: Unknown * Serviced floors: P7, P6, P5, P4, L3, L2, L1, GL, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, P Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea